Both of Mangle's hearts
by Chuckygirl78901
Summary: rated T just in case anything happens in the future chapters(18 but I really don't care if you're underage because it's YOUR life) includes Gays, suicide, transgender changes, swearing and abuse. Mangle loves Foxy but Foxy only has his eyes on Chica. Foxy always yells at Mangle and sometimes shouts at Mangle that he/her will never fulfill his/her dreams of being a female.
1. Chapter 1

Chica was walking down the hall when she spotted Foxy. "Hey foxy!" She yelled with excitement. Foxy turned around and looked at Chica walking towards him. "Ey, hello Lass" :3 Foxy said calmly.

Chica then saw Mangle standing right in front of foxy, she stopped and frowned. "Well… I guess I'll be going now I have some… s-some stuff to do." Chica moaned.

Foxy saw that chica was very upset but he had no clue why.

Mangle looked at Foxy and saw that he felt bad for Chica. So she tried to brighten chica up, but really she was regretting it.

Foxy has been wanting to talk to Chica for a while and this was his chance. "Ey, Chica! How yer doin' over there!" Foxy said with his friendly tone of voice.

Chica smiled in excitement "I'm okay Foxy, now that I finally get to talk to you! … I-I-I mean it's my birthday… in 3 days! And I really want you and Mangle to come!" Chica yelled BURSTING with excitement!

"Yer! Where happy to come to Yer b'day!" Foxy lightly elbowed Mangle on the shoulder then gave her a look saying _you better come to this birthday Mangle_

Mangle was shocked but tried to ignore. Foxy couldn't stop smiling. "Well I'll see you two laters! I'm super happy you can come!" Yelled chica in excitement, chocking on her own breath. :P

Mangle turned around and rolled her eyes :I "Bai, Bai sweetie!" Mangle tried to look happy.

 **THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC PLEASE SUPPORT FOR MORE FICS**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days have passed, it's nearly my birthday I hope foxy will show up, Chica thought as she was baking pizza in the kitchen for the kids tomorrow.

She was just packing all the pizza in the boxes she soon heard a loud knock at the door, and before Chica could open the door Foxy peered trough. Chica paused "FOXYYY" "Ahoy, There Lassie! Need some help packaging them pizzas!?Foxy asked.

"W-well, if it d-doesn't waste a-any-any of your t-t-time."muttered Chica "Nah it's fine! Ay really wanna help yer that's a lot of pizza ye' have to pack." Foxy replied "Gee! Th-Thank you s-s-so much! F-Foxy!" Said chica chattering her teeth together "Woah, hold in there Lass, yer alright?" asked Foxy he was a litttle worried.

There was a 3 second pause, "Yes! I'm a just a bit…" Chica hesitated "G-GLITCHY that's all" Chica nervously smiled. They both started packing the pizzas without a word. Foxy couldn't stand the silence and tried to start a conversation. "So… tomorrow is yer b'day! Ye' excited?!"

"O-of course Foxy! Mostly because your gonna be there!" Chica replied " _what am I saying"_ she thought to herself.

Foxy was flattered, was he really the only reason why Chica was exited about her birthday? "Chica, thank ye! Ay really didn't know I meant so much to ye! Smiled Foxy.

Chica thought to herself _"Foxy is gonna know about my crush isn't he"_ :( "All done!" Chica squealed . "Looks great, Lassie! Now let's get back on stage, the pizzeria is opening soon!" yelled Foxy he was a little saying since he wanted to stay longer with Chica.

Foxy and Chica walk out of the kitchen, leaving the pizza behind. Freddy and Bonnie are already on stage. Foxy helped Chica up on stage, then Chica gave him a cute thank you look.

Foxy makes his way to pirate cove then the curtains shut behind him. About 20 minutes later the pizzeria opens and everyone rushes inside!

 **HOPE YA'LL LIKED THAT, SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, AFTER ALL ITS MY FIRST FAN FICTION PLEASE FOLLOW ME IF YOU SHIP CHOXY :D THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER THEN THE OTHERS WOO!**

1 Day has passed and its Chica's birthday. Everyone is here to give Chica her presents. Chica couldn't wait to see Foxy's gift she knew it was gonna be the best. "LET ME GO FIRST!" squealed Toy chica with bursting excitement.

Toy Chica ran up to (Old) Chica so that nobody else would cut in front. :3 then gave her a colorful gift, Chica quickly but carefully opened it, feeling a little guilty. She took out an adorable pink cupcake.

Chica gasped with excitement, ran up to TC, (Toy Chica) and hugged her. "Thank you so much, how did you know I wanted one so bad!?" Asked chica. TC smiled and shrugged "I didn't know at all :3" she replied.

Bonnie and Freddy were both fighting and arguing about who should give there gift to Chica first. "I SHOULD GIVE MY GIFT TO CHICA!" Boomed Freddy "NO SORRY BOSS, YOUR GIFT IS STUPID!" teased Bonny. He looked guilty after he said that.

Freddy got extremely FIRED up and PUNCHED bonny in the face "YOU IDIOT RABBIT! NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" Freddy was in a FLAMING mood

Chica ran in and broke the two up, while everyone else was standing aside looking shocked (Bonny and Freddy were the beast of friends they have never ever fought over ANYTHING at all.)

"Calm down you two! This is not the right time to argue!" Said Chica sassily :O "Chica be right, it's her birthday me hearties… Me be goin' next." Chatted foxy agreeing to Chica

Foxy looked down and behind his back he pulled out an adorable drawing of chica kissing Foxy on the cheek. Chica Gasped she couldn't say anything.

She carefully pulled the drawing from foxy's hook, then studied it.

"F-FOXY" Chica Gasped again her voice going numb (because she was too happy XD) Foxy looked up with a half surprised face. "I LOVE IT, DID YOU DRAW THIS?!" Chica asked, "W-well of course lassie, ey, made just for you."

Chica smiled then pounced on Foxy giving him a HUGE hug, Foxy hugged back. They were both clinged onto each other extremely tightly not letting go at all.

Mangle felt jealous, she butted in and pushed Chica away from Foxy. Mangle held out a Foxy plushie then shoved on Chica, it fell on the floor Chica bent down and picked it up.

She looked at it. "Mangle thank you so much! This is adorable." She hugged the Foxy plushie, Mangle really liked it too so she snatched the plushie off of Chica.

Chica looked confused "W-what are you doing Mangle?" Asked Chica in a worried tone. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T YOU, STUPID CHICKEN!" Hissed Mangle.

Foxy was 100% shocked, angry, sad and he didn't know what to do everyone stood completely still, they had no idea what was going on. They all thought Mangle was a good animatronic.

Chica started tearing up "Give it back Mangle!" screeched Foxy Mangle ignored Foxy. She grabbed Chica's neck then pinned her to the wall.

Mangle scratched chica's face "Tell Foxy how much you love him!" Mangle screamed. Foxy had his jaw wide open "I-I love you foxy" Whispered Chica.

Chica passed out, Mangle let go of Chica then she fell to the ground with a thump. Foxy ran up to Mangle "Mangle how could ye do that?" Foxy was surprised and upset with Mangle.

"Be-because foxy, I love you too." Replied Mangle she hugged Foxy, but Foxy pushed her away. Mangle was ashamed.

Foxy bent down and picked Chica up, he turned around without a word, he started heading to pirate's cove with Chica and suddenly vanished into the curtains.

 _"How could I be losing to a stupid chicken?"_ Mangle thought to herself

Everyone gave Mangle a dark stare, Freddy walked up and yelled, "Go back to kids cove! We don't want to see you again!" The anger flowing through Freddy's voice.

Mangle ran away crying.

 **WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST FOR THE STORY, Chica or Mangle?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY THERE PARTNERS WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER, BEFORE YOU START READING I JUST WANNA SAY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY AWESOME, LONGER, AND I WILL USE MORE DESCRIPTIVE WORDS. HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**

Mangle was all alone in the chilling dark, she was at kids cove. She was thinking about Foxy and the way he rejected her.

"Foxy, why? My world is crashing down!" Mangle coughed, tears ran down her face like and enchanted waterfall. "FOXY! PLEASE I NEED YOU!" her hollow voice echoed against the walls of kid's cove.

Mangle was curled up in a ball of darkness. She was shaking, shivering… Life didn't seem to be right without Foxy. Her _true_ love… Blown away like ashes.

 ** _(Cut Scene)_**

Foxy was in pirates cove, he sat down with Chica rapped in his arms like a little baby bird. Chica had a cold look on her face, she was still unconscious.

"Chica? Are ye still alive?" foxy stuttered. Chica twitched like a dead animal, then she opened her eyes. They sparkled like brighter then the stars in the sky.

Foxy could see his own reflection in Chica's eyes as if they were a magic mirror.

"C-CHICA!" Foxy gazed into her eyes they were both completely stiff like a couple of old statues ( **but not for long :P)**

"Lass I'm so happy yer alive!" Foxy laughed. He hugged Chica tightly he couldn't let go, his endoskeleton wouldn't let him.

"Yer Foxy Matey! Ey pirate never leaves his crew behind!" Chica laughed with Foxy, she was too excited to know what was going on.

"That's me gurl" Foxy said back "That's me gurl" He repeated he had a smile on his face that wouldn't let go.

Chica paused, she looked around, she was amazed to see that _SHE WAS IN PIRATES COVE!? :O_

"Foxy!" Her eyes were glowing like crystals "You never let anyone in your cove!" Chica silently yelled **_(Don't ask)_**

"No one but a crew member lass!" Foxy happily spoke.

They both looked into each other's eyes, it was like seeing them selves in outta space. The blazing stars, the midnight moon and the scorching sun that melted their hearts like butter.

 ** _(Cut scene)_**

Toy Freddy walked into kid's cove. He was devastated to see Mangle curled up in a ball all by herself **_(Like I said before)_**

Mangle

"Sweetie I'm sorry" Toy Freddy whispered to the heartbroken fox.

"Don't Sweetie me you-you **HOSTILE FREAK!"** Mangle yelled in irritation Toy Fred took no offence what so ever. In fact he only felt sorry for the poor fox.

"Mangle, you only glow like an angel, whether you upset, happy, angry or shocked" Gushed Toy Freddy he smiled with a cute puppy face **_(AM I CUUTE :3… ok continue reading:'(…! )_**

Mangle looked up she was curious to ask Toy Freddy how he had come up with such flattering words. It was like the words just brushed away from Toy Freddy's mouth and fell strait into Mangle's heart.

Toy Freddy looked into Mangle's eyes then proudly smiled.

He then took Mangle's hand with out any hesitation and pulled Mangle up from her pit of sorrow "Oh Mangle! Why not you join me!" Freddy purred :P

Mangle lovably giggled. The adorable couple started to dance slowly together. They both dashed into each others eyes just like how Chica and Foxy did.

"Let's go out now I want to say sorry to Foxy especially Chica. Could you imagine how scary it would have been for-" "Shhhh" Toy Freddy didn't let Mangle finish her sentence **_(Mangle was about to say chica)_**

Toy Freddy pressed his finger against Mangle's Strawberry lipstick. "Let's go together" Freddy softly whispered.

As soon as Toy Freddy opened the door for Mangle EVERYONE busted out "GREETINGS MANGLE!" (Toy Chica, Bon-bon, Bonnie, Freddy, marionette and

Balloon Boy) "YOU IDIOTS" Freddy raged

"Guys, I've only been gone for half-an-hour :I" Chuckled Mangle "aww guess I won't be needing this trumpet" muttered Balloon Boy, then he threw away the old trumpet in disgust.

Everyone walked away with no expressions on their faces.

"Maybe I'll apologize to Chica and Foxy tomorrow." Frowned Mangle she looked very disappointed with herself.

"Mangle you don't have to be upset, there is no need for you to say sorry, they should be the ones ashamed!" Freddy Boomed aloud so Chica and Foxy could hear him rage like thunder.

 ** _(Cut Scene)_**

"Oh, I have to go check on the pizzas, Sorry I couldn't stay for very long." Whispered Chica she was way to weak to talk.

"Ay, I understand Lass, please come back tomorrow night if that's alright." Foxy whispered back he didn't want Mangle to hear.

Chica slightly smiled as she climbed down pirate's cove she then limbered away, Chica looked back and waved goodbye.

Foxy waved back feeling sorry but also happy

Not long after Chica disappeared into the shadows of darkness.

Foxy suddenly went from happy to RAGED, he stomped up to Mangle who was standing next to Toy Freddy.

"Fred, your gonna have to leave, Mangle and I need a talk!" Foxy hissed into Mangle's Face. Toy Freddy Fled away with out a word.

He was way too frightened to get his face crushed into the wall. Foxy gave Mangle a horrible death stair without a single word Foxy slipped back his arm and TRASHED it into Mangle's face!

 **WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME GORE IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU SEE ANYTHING YOU DON'T LIKE,_**

 ** _YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO READ IT_**

 ** _(I MIGHT ADD A LITTLE BIT OF LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D) ENJOY!_**

 ** _To warn you again: Toy Chica swore a little, sorry for the spoilers!_**

Foxy was furious "How could you do this Mangle! You hurt Chica, MY Chica!" The halls blasted up with foxy's Rage

"What did I do Foxy? I haven't done anything wrong please don't hurt me!" Mangle chattered in horror.

Foxy slammed Mangle against the wall, then bit her/his shoulder Mangle YELPED the only pain he/she felt was Foxy's jaw's melting into Mangle's soft metal.

Foxy then ripped Mangle from the wall and THRASHED him/her onto the ground, Mangle lay completely stiff on the ground.

Foxy was worried that he'd get caught so he sprinted away as quickly has he could with out a single word.

Mangle waited until Foxy had vanished into the darkness then got up and started heading towards the kitchen.

Mangle's eyes were full of sparkly tears that slipped down his/her cheeks. Mangle opened the kitchen door and there stood Toy Chica.

Mangle didn't say anything at all, Toy Chica was heavily surprised, she watched Mangle open the drawer of kitchen knifes.

Toy Chica had no idea what was going on she waited until… "Mangle? Why are you… WAIT MANGLE!" Toy Chica bolted

Mangle had a knife pointing towards his/her chest "Toy Chica, don't try to stop me, Foxy said I will never become a girl." Mangle was calm but his/her voice seemed a little shivery

"Mangle, it's okay! I can fix that!" Chica was horrified

Mangle ignored, and strait away the knife slid right through Mangle's Chest, Black oil started oozing out of Mangle from everywhere.

His/Her eyes, mouth, chest, hands and ears black oil was everywhere. Chica was screaming "NO MANGLE PLEASE-DON'T-WHY?!"

Toy Chica watched the fox fade away, her eyes were over flowing with tears Toy Chica screamed again she kept crying until…

Mangle dropped to the ground the knife stuck out of his/her chest like a flag.

Toy chica carefully lifted the blading knife out of poor Mangle's Broken heart, Toy Chica SNAPPED the knife in half with her knee.

"FOXY YOU ASSHOLE" Toy Chica cursed. She picked Mangle up using all of her strength "I'm going to fix Mangle don't you Worry!" Chica thought agreeing to herself.

Toy Chica finally made it to the tool shed, she carefully placed Mangle on the table. Toy Chica quickly pulled Mangle apart **_(Don't Worry it was only the parts that were Male, Mangle doesn't need them)_**

Toy Chica tied a red bow, painted rosy cheeks, made the lipstick glow brighter, built a curled tail and some hair, gave Mangle breasts **_(Sorry if that Made you feel awkward :P)_**

Toy Chica also gave Mangle bigger ears, a smaller nose, made Mangle a little bit shorter and then polished Mangle's nails to a blood red color. SHE EVEN CHANGED MANGLE'S VOICE BOX!

 _"_ _Mangle looks beautiful"_ Toy Chica wondered "Is Mangle gonna like this though?" Toy Chica started talking to herself **_(Hey! We all do it! :P)_**

Toy Chica woke Mangle up "Hey! I just wanna de…" Mangle paused "What? I sound like-like A GIRL!" Mangle squealed

"QUICK QUICK GIMMIE A MIRROR I NEED TO SEE MY SELF" Mangle Squealed again.

Toy Chica blushed then grabbed Mangle by the hand she lifted Mangle up from the table then pointed mangle to a big mirror.

Mangle stared and looked at herself she SCREAMED SO LOUD that tears ran down her face. She bolted at Chica and squished her 'I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Mangle repeated

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER!  
_**

 ** _AT THE END OF THIS WHOLE SERIES I'M GONNA EXPLAIN WHAT THE TITLE OF THIS BOOK STANDS FOR (Both of Mangle's Hearts)_**

 ** _I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION BEHIND THIS STORY_**

 ** _AND I'M THANKING MONICA MY BEST FRIEND WHO HELPED ME MAKE THIS FAN FICTION THANK YOU MONICA!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEY EVERYONE! I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THIS SUPPORT THIS IS LITERALLY MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION AND I ALREADY HAVE SOME READS ON IT!_**

 **** ** _AND JUST TO SAY THANK YOU I AM ADDING A LEMON SCENE XD SO BEWARE! (BTW I will also call Mangle she now instead of "she/he" because Mangle has become a girl!)_**

Mangle was so excited she had finally become a girl "I WANNA SHOW EVERYONE MY NEW LOOKS!" Mangle cried in joy.

"Ok sure! Let's go." Laughed Toy Chica.

Toy Chica and Mangle were both heading down the main hall holding hands, until they spotted Foxy and Chica, they were also holding hands .

Foxy stopped and stared so did Chica "M-Mangle is that you?" gulped Foxy

"Yes it is! Foxy the Pirate!" Teased Mangle

"I see your having a good time with Chica!" Mangle teased Foxy again she sounded irritated with Foxy.

Mangle walked up to Foxy with no expression on her face so that Foxy had no idea what she was about to do.

Foxy stood still with Chica next to him both were very confused. Then Foxy suddenly felt a stinging slap across his face!

The hall echoed with a PSSST noise XD

And Mangle's Calm expression on her face turned into a FURIOUS one.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUNCHING ME!" Busted Mangle. Foxy rubbed his face and looked down at his feet.

"I'm Sorry" sighed Foxy "That's not good enough! Don't bother you're too stupid to understand!" Crackled Mangle she was still teasing Foxy.

Foxy sighed then felt a gentle touch on his hand. "Huh? Chica, Lass, you alright?" Asked Foxy

"Have I done something wrong? Is it all my fault? Do you love Mangle more than me? Chica was full of questions.

"No, Lass I love you, I've always loved you" Reminded Foxy. Foxy bent down to chica and gently kissed her, and then Chica got onto her toes then they both started to make out. :3

Mangle started to get teary but Toy Chica didn't want to see that, so she placed her hands on Mangle's shoulders and her lips bolted right into Toy Chica's.

After about 10 seconds or something Mangle and Toy Chica walked away holding hands again, while Chica and Foxy were still making out.

Soon they saw Bon-Bon, Toy Fred, Bonnie and Spring trap all talking to each other. "Hi guys!" Yelled Mangle.

The boys turned to Mangle and Toy Chica, all wide eyed. "Mangle you're beautiful!" They all went crazy over Mangle and left poor Toy Chica out.

Toy Chica sighed and walked away she was completely jealous, Mangle knew just how she felt, then grabbed her hand again. "Follow me" Whispered Mangle.

They both skipped off together ditching the boys.

They soon got to Kid's cove Toy Chica had no clue why they were at Kid's Cove. Toy Chica couldn't bare it no longer she had to ask.

"Hey Mangle, why are we at Kid's Cove?" Asked Chica her voice seemed joyful at first.

"You'll see soon." Replied Mangle she had a **sexy** expression on her face and in her voice. :P

"Huh?" Toy Chica started to get shy. They both sat on the floor together, but unexpectedly Mangle pounced on Chica like a cat and had her pinned to the dirty ground.

"W-What are you doing Mangle?" Shattered Toy Chica. Mangle didn't answer; instead she took off Toy Chica's bib and threw it away like an old rag.

Toy Chica was shivering like a leaf but she just wanted to see how far this would go. Mangle placed her hand on Toy Chica's stomach then slowly reached down to her hot pink underwear.

They both blushed like roses, then mangle bent down and started to make out with Toy Chica. After a little while Toy Chica felt fine.

Mangle got up and gave Toy Chica her bib. "Let's do this more often." She sighed. Toy Chica knotted excitedly, Toy Chica was bored already so she got an adorable pink and white dress then tossed it over to Mangle.

"Try it!" Winked Toy Chica. ;)

 ** _THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED_**

 **** ** _I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T DO CHAPTER 6 YESTERDAY, I'LL DO MORE LEMON IF YOU WANT ME TOO PLEASE LET ME KNOW :D_**

 _ **AND I'M ALSO SORRY THE WORDS WON'T VERY DESCRIPTIVE I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT BETTER TOMORROW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!**_

 _ **I WONT BE ABLE TO DO MANY CHAPTERS DURING THE WEEK, I HAVE SCHOOL :( AND I REALIZED THAT THE LEMON I DID IN CHAPTER 6 WASN'T ACTUALLY LEMON AT ALL XD I'M SUCH A**_

 _ **LOSER HOPE YA'LL ENJOYYYY!**_

The gloomy pink and white dress was hanging from Mangle's lollypop nose. Toy Chica busted out in laughter "MANGLE YOU LOOK SOOO ADORABLE!" Chuckled Toy Chica.

Mangle didn't pull a single expression she just took the dress off her nose, Mangle was way too excited to ask for permission to wear the dress so she put it on straight away.

Toy Chica stopped laughing and stared at Mangle she had nothing to say, the words just wouldn't leave her mouth.

"Hey Mangle." Stuttered Toy Chica "Yes Chica?" Replied Mangle. She turned around and found Toy Chica's shaky hands clinged to the bottom of the pink dress.

"C-Chica, What are you doing" Withered Mangle. "I'm just expressing my feelings to you, Mangle." Huffed Toy Chica.

Mangle moaned like a howling wolf, as Toy Chica carefully lifted up Mangle's dress. Toy Chica forced Mangle onto the ground then peeled off Mangle's pink panties. Mangle didn't say anything instead she was slightly smiling as Toy Chica didn't notice. Toy Chica sighed in the thought of a female boyfriend.

As soon as Mangle knew it Toy Chica had her finger between Mangle's long white legs, Mangle jumped with a twitch of excitement running through her.

Toy Chica was fingering Mangle without any idea what she was doing, she even found herself enjoying it. Toy Chica claimed many moans and sighs from Mangle's shaky voice box.

Both of their hearts started to thump as Toy Chica had her tongue between Mangle's pahle legs _**(As I said before :3)**_

"M-My Turn… _Ughhh_ , T-Toy Chic-ca" Moaned Mangle, she was in raging excitement. The two girls swapped positions and soon enough Mangle's tongue made Toy Chica beg for more.

Toy Chica tried to keep quiet so that no one could hear, they were sure to have as much fun and no one would know. Mangle stopped, and as soon as she could no longer take Toy Chica started to question desperately.

"MANGLE PLEASE THIS FEELS LIKE- LIKE" Toy Chica couldn't answer there is nothing to describe the joyful feeling. Mangle started to huff and puff "Yes, I know but you're better than me at this, let's finish it off tomorrow, after all the pizzeria will be opening soon." Mangle Frowned with Toy Chica.

They both got dressed. Mangle watched Toy Chica walk towards the flashing light and soon she disappeared onto the stage, Mangle sat down and watched her stunning performance to all the children.

Mangle sighed with a deep strong breath, and prayed for more love. For once in her life she was no longer attracted to Foxy she loved Toy Chica more than anything, Mangle finally had a reason to live in this stupid pizzeria dump.

"Ok, Kids enjoy your yummy, yummy fresh pizza cooked by me!" Laughed Toy Chica. _**(Guys the pizza was actually cooked by old Chica, Toy Chica is just lieing :3.)**_

All the little children turned to stuff their greedy noses into the cheesy pizza, and when they weren't watching Toy Chica quickly lifted up her bib to flash her boobs at Mangle then gave a smirking wink.

Mangle licked her pink lips with her soft long tongue, still covered in thick delicious cum. After a while Mangle went back into her hiding spot to take a long nap, she was exhausted after all that fun she had.

( _ **I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT :'( BUT IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE ABOUT THE LEMON I'LL DO SOMETHING A BIT DIFFERENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT IS XD)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I MIGHT DO A FEW MORE LEMONS IN THE FUTURE IF YOU GUYS REQUEST IT! BTW ANOTHER LANGUAGE WARNING!**_

Finally the day had passed and it was night time. Chica and Foxy were obviously in pirates cove making out… again :T

Toy Chica ran up to Mangle as if they hadn't seen each other in years _**(It was just for 12 hours or something XD)**_ Toy Chica and Mangle clinged onto each other, and kissed.

"Hi Mangle I'm so happy to see you again!" Bolted Toy Chica "Me too s-sweetie!" Replied Mangle her voice was trembly. "Hey Mang-Mang you kay?" Asked Toy Chica temptatively. "Yes I'm fine I just…" There was an awkward 5 second silence. Mangle sighed and continued talking. "I really like you Toy Chica, I… uhh… I just wanna be your… you know…" Mangle stuttered over her own voice.

"Of course Mangle I really wanna be your… you know! But let's keep it a secret." Bursted Toy Chica, her spine tingled with excitement. They both walked off with each other then found their way to Kid's Cove again.

Suddenly out of nowhere a brooding mysterious voice appeared from the echoes, saying "Toy Chica, I've been waiting for you, I need to talk to you for about a second.

Mangle and Toy Chica both froze in fear. "It's okay Mangle i'll go." Trembled Toy Chica. Mangle didn't quite know how to reply so she just nodded and covered her eyes with her white gloomy ears as Toy Chica left Mangle alone.

Toy Chica left the room and hesitated towards a large slender shadow, she stared at the evil grin. "So. I hear. You like. Mangle?" The figure shaped like Bonny coldly whispered as if his jaws were snatching away Toy Chica's bright self.

And it was true. Without a single warning Toy Chica was gone just like that, Shadow Bonnie had taken over her. Toy Chica removed her beak and a flaring smirk appeared on her face, she could give anyone nightmares.

Toy Chica's eyes darkened to make herself seem more harmful, she couldn't control herself as Shadow Bonnie forced her to hover towards Kid's Cove. _**(Kid's cove is a big thing in this fanfic XD)**_

Mangle was standing at the door waiting for Toy Chica to arrive with her brightening smile except this time it wasn't so brightening. _**(Instead it was frightening XD)**_

Mangle was shocked to see at what Toy Chica had become. "U-uh, you okay?" Mumbled Mangle. "Yes Mangle, infact I feel better than ever!" Chuckled Toy Chica in a very creepy tone.

Toy Chica raged with laughter and as soon as Mangle knew it Toy Chica had a razor sharp knife in her hand. "You get in my way and your head will go rolling off the stage!" Barked Toy Chica, her voice went from creepy to a sudden angry voice. _**(Sorry I said that word twice I just couldn't find anything else XP)**_

Mangle tumbled to the corner of the room trying hard not to come back she kept on making up different things to make Toy Chica stop. Like, _I trusted you Toy Chica!_ or _How could you do this_ or _Snap out of it!_ but she was too scared to get jabbed again.

Toy Chica left Mangle again except she was rocking in the corner chattering her teeth hoping that someone would help. Toy Chica was walking down the hall with tears oozing down her bright cheeks.

" _Shadow Bonnie what the f**k are you doing!" Hissed Toy Chica, but she didn't say it outloud because she knew Shadow Bonnie was controlling her from the life chip._ _ **(a life chip is something that these animatronics need to taste anything they eat without having tastebuds, and they're also useful for when the robot's personality wants to be changed by someone.)**_

Toy Chica spotted Foxy and Chica hugging together in pirate cove but Toy Chica shipped it so strongly that not even Shadow Bonnie couldn't make her get advantage of there love.

Toy Chica fought back and soon she couldn't feel shadow Bonnie anymore. _**(That sounded wrong X3)**_

Now Toy Chica was finally left alone and the first person she wanted to apologise to was Mangle even though Mangle is the only person she upset.

Toy Chica sprinted up to Kid's Cove as well as claiming her beak, her eyes were also back to normal. "Mangle Mangle! Please forgive me! it really wasn't me I'm honest with you! I would never do such a thing! Please, it was Shadow Bonnie all along he made me do all those horrible things to you!" Toy Chica started to sob as she thought about it. "we're in danger Mangle." She added.

Mangle looked up "I believe you Toy Chica, it's okay I knew it wasn't you." Whispered Mangle she was half joyful and half calm. Toy Chica snuggled into Mangle's arms and heard a soft sweet whisper. "I'll protect you."

Toy Chica felt so warm, she was warmer than the sun. She felt so calm, calmer than the sky, and she felt so understanding, Mangle was the only one who would ever recognize her when she's upset, angry or lonely.

They both smiled then Toy Chica dozed to sleep in Mangle's arms. After a while of thinking Mangle finally fell asleep. They both curled around each other like a ball made of metal.

Chica and Foxy were even asleep in pirate's cove. The pizzeria was so peaceful, but Shadow Bonnie was still planning his horrible plan. _**(I was meant to say planning and plan together by the way!)**_

 _ **HOPE U GUYZ ENJOYED DAT CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING AGAIN BUT IT'S HARD TO WRITE FANFIC AND GO TO SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME! NOT TO WORRY I DON'T DO MY FANFIC IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS IF U DIDN'T GET WHAT I MEANT XD!**_


End file.
